monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Wiki:Sandbox
__TOC__ Great Jaggi Notes *This monster is called Great Jaggi. *It has tunnels it travels through to instantly go the their nest *The Great Jaggi has monster relations with the Great Baggi and Great Wroggi. * Great Jaggi is so far the least difficult monster out of the 3 "great" leaders. * You can catch him when he starts to limp. * If you attack his head and break his frill, you can get King's Frill at the end of the quest. * For actual information about the Great Jaggi, check the Great Jaggi page. * The Great Jaggi, like its smaller counterparts, can perform a hipcheck * The Great Jaggi can summon five Jaggi to help it in battle Barroth Notes ]] * When he's in rage-mode he will use his rush attack very often. * You can break his scalp by attacking it. * You can cut off his tail. * You can get carves from his scalp and tail. * It's easier to break his scalp with a hammer. * When he uses his rush attack you should dodge to the right side, because if you dodge to the left he will hit you with his tail. * You can catch him, if he's limping and tries to dig himself to another location. * He sleeps in the mud of area 3 in the sandy plains. * Mud *Armor* will have to be broken to destroy any parts. * His nose is actually on top of his head. Aptonoth Notes * In Monster Hunter 3 and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate you can get Super Sized Dung off them by killing a big Aptonoth in the Moga Forest and then report it in the village. * When they run from another location to yours, there is probably a great monster in the location they come from. * Rathian likes to eat them. Equal Dragon Weapon * Thirty dragons were required to make this monster, the reason why this is part of the Forbidden Act was because of the fact that in order to create just one of these lives were lost. * The Equal Dragon Weapon was capable of taking on several dragons at the same time. * The Fatalishttp://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Fatalis melts down its prey (Specifically humans) onto its own body because of the creation of this weapon. Possible Equal Dragon Weapons * Because of its oil-blood and tendency to eat gunpowder, Gogmazios is thought (unconfirmed) to be an Equal Dragon Weapon. That and the fact that no one knows where it came from. * It is speculated that the new unknown monster in the new MHXX trailer could be one of them. The Manga images *Hunting Whip - It has no proper name or category, and Shadow wonders how to call it: Shuryouben (狩猟鞭, "Hunting Whip") or Tasetsuben (多節鞭, "Multi-section Whip"). Sword Soufuujin (双風刃) is a pair of Dual Swords used by Shiki Ryûhô in the manga Monster Hunter Orage. They're said to be crafted from Myo Galuna scales, giving them the special, extremely rare element of wind. In the beginning of the manga they are named Soufuujin Oroshi (双風刃【颪】, "wind from mountains"). When they are damaged by the acid of Delma-Ioprey, Sakya fixes and upgrades them into Soufuujin Arashi (双風刃【嵐】, "Storm") with the Delma-Ioprey materials. Later, Kibalion upgrades them into the powerful Soufuujin Arashi (双風刃【神嵐】, "Divine Storm"). Category:Weapons Category:Dual Swords Bowgun Justice Bowgun (ジャスティスショット) is a Light Bowgun from the manga Monster Hunter Orage. It was created by Sakya in a cave while she was fighting against Delma-Ioprey with Shiki and Ailee, and it becomes her main weapon. Later, Kibalion upgrades it into the Beltines (ベルティネス). Category:Weapons Category:Light Bowguns (Why サキャ if it's サクヤ?) Armor The Kelbikini (ケルビキニ) is a bikini armor in the manga Monster Hunter Orage that is made with 5 Kelbi Hides, 5 Carpenterbugs, 5 Kut-Ku Coins, and 4 Resort Tickets. One quest to hunt a Plesioth had as requirement the participating hunters to wear this armor set. Category:Armor (Kinda like the "Mega Kut-Ku" DLC quest)